There are a number of different types of centering devices which are comprised in adjustment devices for various purposes. Examples are manoeuvring devices such as gearshifts for manoeuvring of the gearbox of a vehicle. The gear-controls exhibit a console and a gear stick which is movable in the console and which is adjustable between various gear positions. Both the suspension of the gear stick and various locking parts are examples of sources of various loose play and vibrations due to unavoidable tolerances. With conventional solutions, requirements for tolerances must be weighed against costs. Between the adjustable part and the console in which it is suspended, there is in many cases a position-retaining device in the form of a locking part with a pin, which is movable in a bore, where intermediate play can cause a feeling of indistinct locking positions and vibrations.